Great Expectations
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: ON HIATUS. lets see. draco is supposed to become a deatheater but he doesn't want to, so he runs away. but what does snape have to do with this? and dumbledor? only one way to find out. read it of course.


disclaimer: don't own them, never will, don't sue me, cause I got nil.  
  
  
  
There are hundreds of people in this world. Everybody wants something different. Some want fame, others fortune, and others are perfectly content with what they have. But really, no one can truly be content with what they have. There will always be something that is wanted or not wanted.  
  
I am one such person. I don't want what was given to me; I want what I have earned with all my hard work. Sadly, I have absolutely no choice in the matter. I was born a wizard and I wouldn't change that. I'm very grateful for my magical abilities. I would, however, change my fate if I could. I really don't think it is possible at this point in my life though. I am very happy as a wizard. I am, however, not happy as a member of this family. I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Like my father and his father before him and his father before him and so on and so forth, I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, like the rest of my family before me, belong to the Slytherin house, a fact I would gladly change. But it was expected of me and so, I complied. My father is a Deatheater, one of Lord Voldemort's faithful servants. He is one of the most powerful actually and I, being the son of the most powerful Deatheater, am expected to follow in my father's footsteps and follow the dark lord. I don't want to. I have no desire to take orders from a power hungry dark wizard who wants to rule the world and will kill any innocent person who stands in his way. I will not be used as a tool of destruction for such a petty cause. All I want is for Voldemort to be destroyed and for me to be able to live in peace. As far as I can see the dark lord is nowhere near destruction and I am becoming closer and closer to the edge of insanity. Not literally, but my family is driving me crazy and I'm sure I'll crack soon. Everybody expects something from me and it's too much for me to handle. I can't give them all what they want, I'm only a sixteen year old boy for gods sake.  
  
Wait, what's that noise? I sit still and listen as the sound of soft footsteps make their way down the hall and stop outside my door. The handle is turned and the door swings open to reveal my father standing menacingly in the doorframe. I don't even want to know what he wants now. He never comes to my room, so it must be something to do with "his" cause.  
  
"Draco," he begins, "tomorrow is a very important day for you, boy," he says with a smile. A shiver runs up my spine. I don't want to know. Just don't ask him. Too late.  
  
"Why is that father?" I ask as my curiosity gets the better of me.  
  
"You will soon be joining the ranks of the Master and will help to restore him to his fool strength," he says proudly. I cringe inwardly; I knew I didn't want to know.  
  
"I am looking forward to it, sir," I lie. I sure hope he believes me or I'm dead for sure.  
  
"I knew you would be. Be ready tomorrow morning at sunrise and don't disappoint me," he says threateningly and with a flourish of his robes he is gone.  
  
So he wants me to become a Deatheater tomorrow, does he? I don't think so. I shiver at the very thought of taking orders form some pathetic excuse for a dark wizard. No way in hell am I going to stick around and be forced to serve "him". I quickly grab a bag from wardrobe, stuff some clothes, a book, and an amulet that my mother gave into it and head toward the door. I grab my wand off of my dresser, put it into my pocket and, making sure that no one is around, head down the hall toward the front door. I have to duck into one of the many empty rooms to avoid my mother and the house elf but after that my way is clear. I reach the front door with no further mishap and, after looking around once more to make sure that no one is looking, I slip outside. I think its better if I get away from here as fast as I can, so after running at full speed for about a mile I stop and take out my wand. A few moments later the Knight Bus lurches to a halt a few feet in front of me.  
  
"Hey boy," says Stan, one of the wizards who runs the bus. "You from the town?" he asks, indicating the town about a half a mile away.  
  
"No," I reply as I dig around in my pockets for some money.  
  
"Then where are ya from?" he asks as I hand him several bronze knuts.  
  
"The manor," I reply bleakly as I follow him onto the bus and to my bed. His eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"From the Malfoy Manor. Blimey. Ya hear that Ern," he calls to the driver, "this young fella' here is from the Malfoy Manor. You must be the Malfoy boy then."  
  
I nod an affirmative and sit down on the bed as the bus rumbles, gives a loud bang, and starts to move again. I look up as Stan approaches with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He offers it to me and I gladly accept it.  
  
"So, where ya headin'?" he asks curiously. I shrug.  
  
"I'm not really sure. The Leaky Cauldron, I suppose." It's really the only place I can think of. When I get there, I'll have to send an owl to someone. I'm not quite sure whom yet. Probably Snape. At least I know I can trust him. I wonder what I should tell him of if he'll even believe me. I wonder what he'll say. I wonder what my father will do when he finds me missing at sunrise. I don't even want to go there. The prospect there is very unpleasant. I'm so absorbed in thought, that I don't realize that we've arrived at my destination and Stan has to shake me to get my attention. I mumble a quick thanks and, shouldering my  
  
bag, slowly climb off the bus. I hear the loud bang that tells me the bus has gone and then move toward the door of the beat up pub. It's close to midnight. I hope Tom, the innkeeper, isn't too upset about being disturbed this late. I'm sure he's sleeping. Raising my hand to the door, I knock sharply and wait for any sounds from inside. About two minutes later the door swings open and Tom gives me a surprised look. He beckons me inside, although, he seems a little reluctant.  
  
"Young Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously. I can't really blame him considering who my father is. If I were him I'd be suspicious of me too.  
  
"I need a room, please," I say politely. He hesitates for a moment before motioning me forward.  
  
"Right this way," he says, as he leads me up the stairs and onto the second floor where the rooms are. He unlocks one of the doors on the right and ushers me inside, a little impatiently if you ask me.  
  
"Here you go. Room 13, one of my best. Is there anything else you'll be needing?" He doesn't sound to thrilled to get me anything but I still think for a moment.  
  
"Actually, yes. Do you have an owl I could use?" I ask. He looks at me suspiciously again.  
  
"What would you be needin' it for?" he demands. I smile slightly.  
  
"I need to send a letter to Hogwarts," I say calmly. "It's rather urgent, so if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to send it out tonight." He looks searchingly at me for a moment and then nods.  
  
"I'll go and get one ready for you. When you're ready, bring it downstairs." With this said, he turns and leaves the room. I throw my bag onto the bed and sit down at the small desk that occupies the corner. After opening all the drawers I finally find some ink, a quill, and some parchment. I was in too much of a hurry to grab some from home before I left. All I have to do now is figure out what to write. After thinking for a few minutes, I put the quill to the parchment and begin to write a letter to Professor Snape. It reads something like this:  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I'm very sorry to disturb you over vacation, but I really need to speak with someone I can  
  
trust. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you come to the Leaky Cauldron and give  
  
me some advice? It is rather urgent but if you are too busy, I understand and will talk to  
  
you at the start of the school term. Again, I am sorry to bother you. Enjoy the rest of the  
  
summer.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I survey the letter to make sure it is acceptable and then with a satisfied sigh I fold it and take it downstairs into the tavern. Tom is sitting at a table with a medium sized barn owl in front of him. As soon as I approach them, the owl sticks it's leg out and I tie the letter too it. It immediately takes off out of the window and flies out of sight.  
  
"Thank you," I say to tom as I turn back toward the stairs. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone that I'm here," I say.  
  
"You're really in trouble, aren't you lad?" he asks in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Goodnight." I go upstairs before he can say anything else. I need some sleep, so I put on a nightshirt and crawl into the bed hoping I won't have any nightmares.  
  
~*~time lapse~*~  
  
As I open my eyes I am surprised to see the bright sunlight streaming into the room. I must have slept longer than I thought. Climbing out of the bed, I stretch and groan as my back groans and then pops. I pull on some clothes, smooth my hair down and head out into the hallway in search of some breakfast. It's not hard. All I have to do is follow my nose. As I enter the tavern, Tom bustles up to me and smiles.  
  
"Professor Snape has a private parlor for you two so that you won't be disturbed," he informs me.  
  
"Snape is here?" I ask in surprise.  
  
"Yes, he's right in here. He arrived around seven this morning but you were sleeping and he didn't want to disturb you."  
  
I nod and follow him into a small parlor only to come face to face with Snape. For a moment we just look at each other and then he nods.  
  
"Hello Draco," he says, almost pleasantly.  
  
"Hi Professor. Um…thanks for coming. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if you would or not." At this, Snape actually smiles.  
  
"Well, when an owl swoops into my room with a message at one thirty in the morning, I figure it's important. If it wasn't urgent, you would have waited until morning to contact me," he replies. I not. He motions for me to sit down and I gratefully comply.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" he asks. Is that concern I hear? It is. Snape is actually concerned. I never thought I'd live to see the day. I'm just joking, I know enough about Snape to know that he has emotions. Feeling encouraged by his presence, I take a deep breath and plunge into the story. I tell him about my father, the "training" sessions, the beatings, and about being told I was going to soon become a Deatheater.  
  
"As soon as he told me I was going to be initiated, I ran. This was the only place I could think to come. Then I wrote to you." I finish my story and look up at Snape, who has started pacing the room.  
  
"Well," he starts, "for now, I think you should come back to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. It's too easy for Lucius to find you here and you'll be more protected at the school. When we get there, I think you should talk to Dumbledore so that we can figure out what to do. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Anything sounds good right now. Just as long as I don't have to put up with my father anymore."  
  
"Ok then. Why don't you get your things together and then we can get going."  
  
I nod and head out of the parlor and up to my room. All I have is my bag, so I grab it and head back downstairs. I can get my school supplies later. I get the feeling that Snape wants to get back to the school as soon as possible. I have to admit that I'll feel much safer once we get there. My father can't touch me in there. I reenter the parlor and Snape motions me to stand in front of the fireplace. He throws some powder in and I step forward and yell "Hogwarts" and everything starts spinning as I make my return to school.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Well, what do you think? I'm pretty proud of it so far but I won't continue unless I get at least 5 reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.  
  
~YamatoLuv7~ 


End file.
